


Results Inconclusive

by GothieCakes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Come Swallowing, Explicit Consent, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Messy, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: With a clearing of his throat from their nonexistent conversation, the smaller spoke, blue eyes focused on the handle of the door.“I want you to watch…”





	Results Inconclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is so much different than I usually do, but if not now when?   
> If nobody else is going to write this then like I'm going to... because after so many conversations with my lovely friend Nanaki of how these four would all interact... WELL. This is the result. 
> 
> Also, an extremely big thank you to Nanaki for Betaing this whole fic for me and just being a really great help all around ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／
> 
> Ps. I stayed up all night on a day I was going to be taking an extremely long trip the next morning super early and I don't regret doing it at ALL.
> 
> AAAND AS ALWAYS, !!DON'T LIKE, DONT READ!! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Vexen was a man of science and experiments. He hadn't thought that in his life he would ever declare what he was witnessing and taking notes upon to be… science per se, but, after coaxing from number six, he had given in. 

 

Zexion was unpredictable at times. Usually, he was a help during experiments, keeping the books tidy, organising the countless notes Vexen would leave scattered at his desk. He was his best and only accomplice, and Vexen trusted him more than any other member. Therefore, on the nightly walk back to his quarters, as Zexion stopped outside the door, so did Vexen. 

 

With a clearing of his throat from their nonexistent conversation, the smaller spoke, blue eyes focused on the handle of the door.

 

“I want you to watch…”

 

Vexen looked to him and uncrossed his arms that had turned to feeling like hundred pound weights. 

 

“I beg your--” 

 

“You are aware… Xaldin and Lexaeus… What they will do. I think not only will this branch our research, but perhaps we may learn of other things as well.” As the other shook his head, Zexion looked worried for a second before turning around. Vexen had a sly smile on his face and a hand on his hip. 

 

“Can you not take a pleasurable experience for what it is, or may be…? You know I have no problems about sharing--”

 

“That isn't it, Vexen. I want you to watch and gauge my reactions - as well as your own. If we do not have hearts, then I want to make sure of it… I don't assume you will turn my offer down?”

 

Vexen shook his head and leaned down, a soft kiss placed to Zexion's lips, the taller pulling away almost instantly. It was risky to do such things in the hallways of the castle, nighttime or not. With that, Zexion hummed low under his breath and nodded, taking it as his confirmation for the planned date.

 

“Tomorrow, after our daily missions. That is when we will get together. I will come get you in the lab beforehand. You won't have to worry about missing out.” 

 

Vexen nodded and seemed to have eased somewhat after the explanation. He didn't seem as on edge as when he started to talk. Though, the older didn't mind what Zexion would do in his time with or without him. He still deemed it necessary to tell him what he would do. Considering after all the scientific experiments they had done… communication seemed to be key between them. 

 

“I will see you then.” 

 

He began to walk again, his back to the shorter. He stopped, as he didn't hear the door opening or closing. Almost as if on cue, Zexion looked at him as he looked back.

 

“You as well. Goodnight, Vexen.” 

 

With that, Vexen turned back around, his body feeling some odd warmth from the sentiment. If they could have read into sentiments, Vexen would have deemed it nice to have such a caring partner. 

 

The warmth was gone as he heard the door click shut. 

 

-

 

It was difficult to focus his attention on anything besides the notes in front of him. Every scribbled line looked off, and with that he would rewrite them so Zexion would be able to read them… He knew full well he was getting overly anxious over the fact that when the door to his lab opened, that was his call. Although, the feeling would come and go as he focused his attention towards actual work. The hours seemed to fade in and out, flipping pages of books, reading lines, copying them down… until he had forgotten completely. 

 

The thoughts in his mind were overtaken by the pen against his notebook, the scratching of the words written filling his head like a melody. It eased the tension of having to fill the room with any unnecessary noise as he worked alone.

 

Onto his last line, the door opened to his study and Vexen scratched the perfectly dotted period into a jagged line. 

 

He had forgotten, and the small silhouette in the door had brought back what exactly he forgot. Work seemed to do that to him. 

 

“I assume you've remembered?”

 

The familiar voice rang through his perfectly orchestrated scribbling of sentences. Vexen found himself standing up with the pen in hand. Walking toward one of his shelves, he plucked a book from the tower of unfilled pages and turned to Zexion. 

 

“Perhaps.” He made sure to flip through the pages to make sure they were indeed blank and lined before turning his full attention to his newly formed experiment of the night. “It had just slipped my mind somewhat. I wasn't exactly as ready as I should have been.”

 

Zexion, with a nod, looked toward the open door and motioned for the blond to follow. 

 

“Then let us not waste any more time.” 

 

With that, Vexen followed. 

 

-

 

There was no use for locks on the bedroom doors, but Vexen locked it anyway as he heard a zipper being undone. There was no shock Vexen was there; Xaldin seeming devoid of most his emotions as usual, Lexaeus already half-stripped, mirroring Zexion.

 

Xaldin had been rougher than Lexaeus, placing both of his hands against Zexion to sit him spread in Lexaeus’ lap as Xaldin grabbed his face and tilted it back to kiss him deeply. There was a moment of lips smacking, Lexaeus in between Zexion's neck, sucking and kissing up to the spot beneath his ear. 

 

There was an audible grunt from Xaldin as they broke away from each other. With one hand, Zexion unzipped Xaldin’s cloak while the other slipped into his pants. It caused Xaldin to lean forward, catching Lexaeus in a sloppy kiss. As he thrusted forward into his grip, Zexion bucked back into Lexaeus’ lap. 

 

Vexen stood back and watched. With his notebook open, he scratched down notes in his book of how the two were reacting. Zexion had them in some sort of pleasure-driven state, Zexion himself panting and moaning lightly as he overheard the two talk as they split apart. 

 

“Which way do you want him?” Xaldin asked. It was blunt and to the point. Zexion seemed to distract himself by continuing to grind himself against Lexaeus’ prominent hard-on. Xaldin looked away, then back, both hands on Zexion to slowly stall his movements. “Certainly you should take him. You already have him sat nicely there…” 

 

Zexion could feel his chest getting tight, head nodding. Xaldin's fingers crept up against his lips and Zexion instinctively licked at them.

 

“And… we wouldn't want his pretty mouth to go to waste, would we?” he said.

 

Zexion took the fingers deeper past his lips and sucked them deep, tongue just teasing against them until he moaned again, eyes lidding.

 

“I will assume that is a yes.” Xaldin smirked. Lexaeus only found himself pushing Zexion between them closer as he watched the two. 

 

The scritching of the pen against Vexen’s notebook became more frantic as he watched Zexion soon get turned to face Lexaeus, resting his back against Xaldin, Lexaeus stripping him of his pants which the smaller kicked off quickly. Xaldin unbuttoned his pants, aching now from the thought of having the other's mouth around his cock. 

 

Vexen had seemed to drown out the moaning and grunts as Zexion spread his legs for Lexaeus and opened his mouth for Xaldin. Vexen, standing against the wall, green eyes looking up at the blissed state Zexion was in was overall… as he wrote,  _ arousing _ . The feeling seemed to come at times like these. The sound of his pen was hard to hear over the sucking sounds around Xaldin's dripping cock. The wet thrusts of Lexaeus’ fingers in Zexion’s entrance soon switched to that of a harsh whine as he slipped them out to replace them with his length. 

 

The back and forth between Xaldin and Lexaeus were small comments of how good they felt, Zexion taking all of them inside him, completely full.

 

_ 'It is as if he's in a state of pure bliss… It's occured to me that I am unsure if it’s an emotion we are capable of feeling, but, as I observe closer, it seems as if it is the real thing.’  _

 

Vexen dotted the period as he heard another gasp from Xaldin. His precum dripped down the corners of Zexion’s mouth. He thrust in as Lexaeus was doing, his breathing more ragged than before. Zexion, too, was dripping, his cock spilling across his stomach with each thrust of the larger men's hips. 

 

A small noise escaped Lexaeus’ mouth as he grabbed Zexion's hips harder, his thrusts getting faster. As if on cue, Zexion grabbed for the sheets underneath them and looked up at Xaldin through his lashes. He seemed to understand the drill. Pulling off of him, Zexion whined out a shuddered  _ ‘please _ ’ before taking him back into his mouth, eyes shutting.

 

Xaldin reached forward and stroked Zexion’s leaking cock. Each motion of his hand had the smaller arching his back, meeting the thrusts, sucking back all of what he could of Xaldin and moaning out around him as Lexaeus slowed his thrusts to plunge back inside him once more. 

 

“Zexion…” 

 

Vexen felt an odd feeling in his stomach. Was that what they were feeling? The ones that were defiling Zexion head to toe… the name spoken by Lexaeus made it clear they were almost done with him. The lines in his notebook had never been so messy as he watched Zexion whine and grab the sheets harder, Lexaeus thrusting inside him hard as Zexion came across his stomach. Xaldin thrust quicker inside his mouth, his hand around Zexion's cock slowing as he milked the last of his orgasm from him. 

 

Vexen's writing paused for a moment as the two larger men nodded to each other and then laughed under their breath. Their movements became bestial, Lexaeus grunting as he lifted the smaller's frame and worked himself into him, his body almost sputtering as he pushed deep inside Zexion and came. 

 

Zexion only moaned. He wasn't done yet, and as Xaldin thrusted his cock into his throat, he felt the hand Xaldin used to tip back his head stiffen before he was coming deep inside his throat. Zexion swallowed best he could around him and let his member slip from his over-abused lips, his seed streaking down his chin as he moved his head to the side and looked towards both men. 

 

Now both done, Lexaeus slipped out with a small groan from Zexion. His body was a mess all around, but he just laid there against Xaldin's hip, Lexaeus massaging his sides from the overwork he'd done to them. 

 

Vexen was not the first to speak after the act was finished. His writings had gone on several pages, but the research had been… strange. His experiment to search for emotions during the sexual act… It was inconclusive. 

 

He would have to study the notes after asking Zexion about the experience… How it was for  _ him _ . 

 

With a soft sigh, Zexion moved to push himself up and caught Xaldin's lips with his. It wasn't long before they pulled away. Xaldin moved to gather his clothes from the mess on the ground as Zexion leaned forward to silently lock lips with Lexaeus. They lasted a while longer. Xaldin's standoffish personality showed at times like these, but Zexion didn't seem to care. 

 

With a soft moan against the other's lips, the smaller slowly pulled away and motioned toward Xaldin. “Leaving?” 

 

The one in question slowly slipped on a glove and nodded. “Recon tomorrow.”  

 

Zexion made a humming sound. “Understandable.” 

 

With a brush of Zexion's hair to the side, Lexaeus shifted and stood up. Fixing his pants, he slid on his jacket and muttered some lost words to Xaldin who seemed to ponder them, then nodded. 

 

Xaldin was already heading for the door, looking toward Vexen on the way.

 

“You missed out.”

 

He said nothing else after simply waiting for his partner to walk up beside him after exchanging words with Zexion. They were simple ‘good nights’ mixed in with some other words… but Vexen for once tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

He was too perplexed by the final words he had written down in his book, 

 

_ ‘Number five, Zexion, engaged in sexual acts with number three, Xaldin, as well as six, Lexaeus. After reaching their climax and leaving him, three, before leaving, stated that I had “missed out.”’ _

 

He didn't hear the door click open or shut, he didn't hear Zexion zip up his coat. He only heard the sound of the pen placing a well rounded dot against the surface of the paper. He knew he would have to write these notes again. They were almost illegible from how much he was trying to multitask. 

 

But, at least he had--

 

“Vexen.” 

 

Zexion had pushed down the soiled blankets and was sitting against the top of the bed, looking somewhat tired. The snap of the closing book in the scientist's hand made Zexion sigh in relief.

 

“I suppose that concludes our experiment?” Vexen questioned him with a raise of his eyebrow and Zexion merely looked away. Almost as if he hadn't cared to answer the original question.

 

“I could tell you liked seeing me like this.” Zexion licked over his lips and willed himself to finally stand up. 

 

“I could tell that you enjoyed the act. As I said, I don't mind as long as you are content.”

 

Zexion nodded and made his way to the wall, leaning his small frame against Vexen's. “I am aware… and, am overcome with exhaustion.”

 

Vexen looked to him and pulled the younger Nobody closer to him. “After acts such as those, you should shower and rest for tomorrow.” It was said so matter of factly, Zexion nodded. Comfort was in those words regardless of whether Vexen noticed or not. 

 

“Let me stay with you tonight.” 

 

Vexen could only nod and open a portal toward his room. Their hands had slipped together through the proposition. As they reached Vexen's cluttered space, Zexion walked toward the bathroom. A shower, no doubt - he needed it. 

 

With a small sigh, Vexen opened his notes to the page, and, underneath, wrote another line.

 

_ ‘As three, Xaldin, has said, I have missed out… Perhaps engaging in the experiment will gather further results upon analyzing. For now, the results are inconclusive and will have to have further research done for the study.’ _

 

Before the book was shut, Vexen heard the sound of a zipper and clothes falling to the ground. The sound of water hitting the shower floor. A soft hum from the far room. 

 

Vexen set the notebook down and set the pen on top of it as he sat down on his bed. He slid his boots and gloves off, garments falling to the floor. 

 

He heard the water shut off, and his body tensed. 

 

Experimentation inconclusive, further scientific study must be done to find a hypothesis...

 

Vexen only sighed and laid down on his bed. After all, there were still many experiments to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you didn't know, I take requests on my twitter which is here: https://twitter.com/nnoites  
> feel free to follow and hit me up anytime on these two!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and bookmarks are super appreciated!
> 
> Next fic looks like it's going to be my own Legacy Of Kain Raziel/Kain au I'm really focused on right now-- that's If, I don't get more inspiration from a certain someone *COUGHS* anyway I hope you've enjoyed this far! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
